HSM: I can't take my eyes off of you
by LillyAnnabeth
Summary: COMPLETE Ultimo Cap UP! El final y la parejas ENTREN A VER Y DEJEN REVIEWS! Troy es novio de Gabriella, pero el verano y un nuevo musical haran que empieze a fijarse en Sharpay. ¿Que pasa cuando nadie esta de acuerdo con eso? Volvera con Gabriella o no?
1. Primer día

**:: I can't take my eyes off you ::**

**¿el destino quiere que estemos juntos?

* * *

**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Disney, y claro, no gano dinero por esto Jeje

Es mi primer fic de HSM, espero que si les gusta dejen un review ¿Ok? Gracias!!!

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 : Primer día**

Aquella era una noche cálida de verano, al día siguiente todos los alumnos de la East High regresarían al ambiente escolar.

Especialmente los chicos de último año estaban emocionados por volver a la escuela.

Todos excepto un joven rubio de ojos claros.

Ryan estaban en su cuarto viendo una película, sabía que al día siguiente tenía que estar descansado para las clases, pero la verdad era que no le interesaba mucho volver al colegio. Él mismo se sorprendía de ese sentimiento.

Los recuerdos del año anterior pasaron por su mente: era cierto que no le había gustado que Troy le quitara su papel protagónico, pero al final se divirtió mucho viendo "Tierra de Luz: el musical" desde su palco en el auditorio del colegio. También estaba que tuvo que soportar que Sharpay se quejara aún en las vacaciones a propósito de la obra.

Por cierto, las vacaciones en New York habrían estado mejor si ella no hubiese insistido en supervisar casi todas las compras y escoger toda la ropa de él, además que casi no lo dejaba ir solo a ningún lugar.

El muchacho suspiró, miró su reloj y decidió que trataría de descansar un poco.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de haber dormido unas 7 horas, no tenía nada de ánimo de levantarse de la cama... por desgracia Sharpay tenía otros planes.

-Ryan, Ryan ¡despierta ya! No quiero llegar tarde el primer día de escuela

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-Me siento mal, creo que hoy no voy a ir...

Sharpay le pasó una mano por la frente

-Pues no tienes fiebre, creo... ¡anda levántate y toma una ducha! ... yo puedo buscar tu ropa, si quieres

Ryan se dio cuenta que su hermana ya estaba lista para salir, bastante arreglada como para ir al colegio

-¿Porqué vas tan...?- dudó en terminar la pregunta

-¿Más bella que de costumbre? Pues hoy va a haber audiciones para mi novio de este periodo, apuesto a que varios van hacer fila para acompañarme a clases el día de hoy.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose al baño. Sharpay se dispuso a abrir el armario de su hermano.

Mientras se desvestía, Ryan pensó que a él también le gustaría la compañía de alguien cercano (que no fuera su hermana) aquel último año en la East High School.

El agua mojaba su cabello, sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba imaginando a posibles candidatas.

Había cientos de chicas en la escuela, pero sólo unas pocas podrían aspirar a ser del agrado del apuesto Ryan Evans. De hecho, sólo dos de las que él conocía cumplían con los requisitos de inteligente, de buen corazón y bonita: Kelsey la compositora, y Gabriella.

Movió la cabeza sonriendo

-Creo que desvelarme me afectó un poco - dijo

Ryan salió del baño y vio que Sharpay le había dejado sobre la cama unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta azul... aquello era sumamente extraño porque ella jamás aprobaría algo que no fueran los pantalones y las camisas de siempre... también faltaba la boina. El chico, seguro de que su hermana no estaba bromeando se vistió. En unos 20 minutos estuvo listo: peinado y perfumado, pero sobretodo con esa nueva apariencia. Tomó su mochila y bajó a desayunar.

Sharpay estaba sentada esperándolo

-Realmente luces increíble, Ryan, por poco no te reconozco. Espero que te halla gustado el cambio que le hice a tu vestuario de siempre

-Si, no esta mal- dijo el sentándose frente a ella

-Nos vamos a ir a la escuela en el auto... por cierto manejas tu...

ooooooooooo

No muy lejos de ahí...

Troy llamó a casa de Gabriella, le dijo que pasaría por ella para ir juntos a la escuela. El muchacho está un poco preocupado por ciertas cosas que han sucedido entre ellos

Troy había ido de vacaciones al bosque, fueron tres semanas de escalar, remar, nadar y básquetbol; la última semana estuvo más bien tranquilo dentro del hotel. Los primeros 15 días le llamó a diario a Gabriella, que estaba en Florida, los siguientes 15 quizá se comunicaron un par de veces.

Ambos sabían que algo estaba ocurriendo, pero ni Troy ni Gabriella consideraron en ese momento que su amor se viera afectado en tan poco tiempo.

Él había conocido a una chica en el hotel, Juliet, era muy bonita y lo que cautivó la atención del chico desde el principio fue que compartían muchas cosas en común, desde el equipo de básquetbol favorito hasta el sabor predilecto de helado.

Gabriella por su parte había coincidido en Florida con su mejor amigo de la infancia, Paul, aquellos días fueron ideales para el reencuentro, porque a pesar de que ella estaba segura de que amaba a Troy, el contacto con un chico cuyo elemento vital no fueran los deportes había sido muy agradable para ella.

Más que terminar en una infidelidad, esas experiencias de verano sirvieron para que ambos se dieran cuenta que su relación no estaba en el mejor momento.

La mañana del primer día de clases, los dos sabían que tenían que hablar del asunto. Troy iba caminando a casa de su novia, ligeramente nervioso, ella estaba esperando sentada en el vestíbulo, también un poco angustiada.

Troy tocó el timbre, Gabriella salió de inmediato.

-¡Gabriella, mi amor!- dijo él dándole un beso ligero en los labios

-Hola, Troy

-Te extrañé mucho, mírate estas hermosa... pareciera que han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi

-No exactamente, pero si cuatro semanas, tu también luces increíble – exclamó ella sonriendo

En ese momento llegó el autobús escolar

-Bien, es hora de irnos- dijo Troy tomando la mochila de Gabriella

Encontraron un asiento vacío en la parte de atrás, ella se sentó junto a la ventanilla.

-¿Qué tal el verano?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Ambos rieron

-El mío de maravilla

-Si, yo también me la pasé muy bien

Se miraron

-Tengo algo que decirte- exclamaron de nuevo al unísono

Troy soltó una risita nerviosa

-Tu primero

-No, vamos, tu primero – dijo Gabriella

Troy sonrió

-Creo que mejor nos olvidamos del asunto... en realidad no es importante

-Si... – murmuró Gabriella no muy convencida

A pesar de que era un asunto de vida o muerte, decidieron hacer como que no pasaba nada.

Pero en el colegio, muchos notaron que algo pasaba con ellos. Y los primeros en advertir esto fueron Ryan y Sharpay.

* * *

**Hola, please R&R y gracias por leer :)**


	2. Esto no puede estar pasando

**Capítulo 2¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

* * *

**

Derechos de autor: Los personajes de HSM pertenecen a Disney y el personaje de House a FOX

**Sin definir aún las parejas... bueno lean y adivinen ¿si?**

**

* * *

**La primera clase de la mañana para los estudiantes de último año era a las 8:20, aún faltaban 15 minutos. Troy se despidió de Gabriella para ir con sus amigos del grupo de básquetbol. Ella fue a buscar a Taylor. Mientras tanto los Evans estaban junto al casillero de Sharpay, Ryan veía pasar a la gente mientras su hermana ordenaba su casillero. De pronto el celular del muchacho emitió un sonido indicando que tenía una llamada. El identificador no reconoció el número. 

-¿Hola? Habla Ryan Evans

-Hola mi vida, espero que ya estén en la escuela

-¿Quién es, eh?- preguntó Sharpay

-Mamá- respondió Ryan

-Vaya, veo que aún me reconoces- dijo la señora Evans, divertida- ¿calculé bien la hora¿no te desperté o algo parecido?- El chico recordó que sus padres estaban en Francia

-No, justo acabamos de llegar al colegio

-Me alegro, por cierto, olvidé el número de Sharpy... ¿podrías dármelo? Tengo que decirle un par de cosas

Ryan le dictó el número de su hermana

-Ok, gracias hijo, ah espera... tu padre quiere hablar contigo... adiós cielo... cuídate... te quiero

La mamá puso a Rick, el padre Sharpay y Ryan al teléfono

-Hola muchacho¿cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias... ¿qué tal el viaje?

-Ah ya sabes, no puedes estar aburrido estando con tu madre, supongo que te pasa lo mismo con Sharpay, ellas se parecen mucho.

-Si, si claro- dijo Ryan no muy convencido

-Hablando de ella, hijo... he estado un poco preocupado... yo sé que para ti no hay nada mejor que eso de cantar y bailar, pero estoy seguro de que es porque no te has dado la oportunidad de probar con algo diferente

-Escucha, papá, la verdad debo admitir que no sirvo para otra cosa

-Ryan, no puedo creerlo, tú eres mi hijo, en mi último año en East High había 3 personas que todos los demás alumnos conocían: Jack Bolton, tu madre Sarah y yo... Rick Evans, apuesto a que sabes porqué

-Pues el padre de Troy era del equipo de básquetbol, mamá estaba en todas las producciones teatrales y tú... espera¿tú que hacías?

-Era el niño genio que ganaba todos los decatlones académicos, es muy probable que esté en tus genes mi talento para la ciencia, sólo debes intentarlo

Ryan suspiró, nunca en toda su vida había oído a su padre tan entusiasmado

-Tomaré una materia científica, si eso te hace feliz

-También fui muy feliz cuando te vi actuar por primera vez ¿en el kindergarden, no?

-Era una obra de Navidad

-Si, ya recuerdo... bueno hijo, cuídate mucho ¡y disfruta tu último año en East High!

-Adiós papá

Ryan colgó, justo cuando sonaba el timbre para ir a clase, se dio cuenta de que Sharpay ya no estaba. Echó a andar por el pasillo.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando¡Mi padre quiere que me convierta en un científico!

OoOoOoO

A las 9:30 había un descanso de 10 minutos, Troy estaba con Zeke comiendo galletas

-¿Viste a Sharpay hoy?- preguntó Zeke emocionado

-No¿por?

-Hoy se ve más hermosa que de costumbre

-Zeke, la verdad creo que estás enamorado de ella

El muchacho lo miró

-Eso ya lo había notado

-Hey¡mira!

Troy se dio cuenta de que Sharpay iba hacia ellos. Zeke se quedó paralizado por unos segundos hasta que ella estuvo lo bastante cerca como para saludarlos

-Hola Troy, Hola Zeke... espero que la estén pasando bien hoy... ah Troy¿te importaría acompañarme a clase? Tengo algo importante que decirte

-Tendrá que ser luego, porque justo ahora tenemos que ir al gimnasio ¿no Troy?, lo siento Sharpay- exclamó Zeke con un leve tono de celos

-Pero, puedo ir con ella y regresar corriendo, no sería problema

-No creo que eso le agrade al entrenador

Lo interrumpió el timbre

-Ah, mira es hora de irnos ¡hasta la vista Sharpay!

Y se fue llevándose a Troy

La chica, mitad indignada y mitad sorprendida dio media vuelta y se dirigió a clase.

-¿Qué te sucede, Zeke?

-¿No viste cómo te miraba? Sólo te estoy protegiendo, bueno, más a Gabriella que a ti, porque todavía son novios¿no?

-Si, si¡pero ese no es el punto! Sharpay y yo somos amigos ahora, por lo del teatro, y ¡tenía algo importante que decirme!

-No alucines, Troy ¡sólo es que le gustas¡le gustas a Sharpay Evans!

-Claro que no- dijo Troy un poco molesto

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en ella todo el día, le preocupaba que se molestara con él y que no le dirigiera la palabra. Sorpresivamente cuando recordaba lo que Zeke le dijo, una sensación muy agradable se apoderaba de él

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando¡Creo que me gusta Sharpay Evans!

OoOoOoO

Gabriella, Taylor y todos los del club de ciencias estaban esperando la clase de Ciencias de la Salud, por un lado era una materia totalmente nueva para ellos y por otro, después de esa hora podrían ir a almorzar. Sin embargo lo que le imprimía interés al asunto eran los rumores acerca del posible profesor, un médico de mucho prestigio cuyo nombre era conocido en todo el país, el porqué de que estuviera dando clases en East High era un misterio.

Taylor y Gabriella llegaron temprano y eligieron dos asientos en el centro del aula.

-Me muero de ganas por ver al profesor- dijo Taylor emocionada

-Se habla mucho de sus métodos médicos, pero no me imagino que hace aquí

-Podríamos preguntárselo al finalizar la clase, claro, sólo si vemos que es agradable

-Es buena idea

Poco a poco fueron entrando todos los chicos y chicas del club de ciencias. Gabriella miraba atentamente la puerta

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-No, no- respondió ella fijando la vista en su amiga

-Apuesto a que sólo los del club nos inscribimos a esta clase... a menos que cierto jugador de básquetbol...

-¿Troy? Él debe estar ahora en el gimnasio

-¿Siguen siendo novios?

-Eso creo

Taylor miró a su amiga

-Gaby¿estás bien?

-Si, es sólo que entre él y yo... por ahora no nos va como quisiéramos

-Ah, ya veo, se más de Química que de esto, pero estoy segura de que pasará... por qué no te gusta ningún otro¿verdad?

Gabriella no respondió porque un repentino silencio indicó que el profesor había llegado.

El doctor entró al aula despacio, los chicos lo siguieron con la mirada mientras él caminaba apoyándose en un bastón... al parecer tenía mal una pierna. Llegó al escritorio y sentándose sobre la mesa, miró con cierto desdén a sus nuevos alumnos.

-Podría decirles que adoro estar aquí, pero regularmente cuando empiezo a conocer a alguien intento no decir ni una mentira- rió despreocupadamente hasta que notó que todos los veían, expectantes pero sin comprender- bien, mi nombre es Gregory House y seré su maestro hasta que me quiten esta terrible condena ¿alguna pregunta?

Taylor levantó la mano

-¿Es usted el famoso Dr. House de Nueva Jersey?

-Jefe de diagnóstico médico en el Hospital Princenton-Plainsboro, si, hasta que se me ocurrió venir de vacaciones a este lugar...

Lo interrumpió un par de golpecitos en la puerta

Todos voltearon a ver al muchacho que estaba de pie en el umbral

-¿Es un alumno nuevo, no?- preguntó Taylor a Gabriella

-Nunca lo había visto- respondió ella

-¿Puedo pasar, profesor?

-Dicen que no hay nada peor que un hombre impuntual, pero como igual yo nunca llego temprano a ningún lado, supongo que puedes

El chico fue a ocupar un sitio dos lugares atrás de Gabriella

-Ah, si como decía... si, soy Greg House ¿quedó claro eso? Ah y esta clase es algo así como Medicina para niños (¿podría haber algo peor?- pensó)... espero que disfruten su estancia

-¿No trabaja en el Hospital Princenton-Plainsboro? si no me equivoco ahí me operaron de no se qué cuando era pequeño- exclamó el chico que recién había llegado

-Debió haber sido una circuncisión o algo así sin importancia, porque si no te hubieses encontrado con Foreman, Chase, Allison y yo, - el muchacho lo miró sonrojado- no te avergüences... normalmente eso les encanta a las chicas...

House se dio cuenta que de nuevo sus alumnos lo miraban sin entender la broma.

-Creo que tienen mucho que aprender- exclamó con fastidio- me gusta más diagnosticar que aprender nombres... pero tengo que ubicarlos... cuando escuchen su nombre levanten la mano. Le echó una mirada a la lista.

-Gabriella- ella levantó la mano

-Taylor- la chica se puso de pie de un salto y volvió a sentarse rápidamente

Los siguientes 12 alumnos se limitaron a levantar la mano como Gabriella. Al final, House notó que el único que no había respondido era el chico que llegó tarde.

-Si no me equivoco, no estas en mi lista...

-Me inscribí aquí de último momento, me llamó Ryan, Ryan Evans

Las chicas se miraron asombradas, luego voltearon discretamente a ver a Ryan, él les dedicó una sonrisa a ambas.

-Bien, entonces tomen algo para escribir y anoten: Anatomía

35 minutos después sonó el timbre y todos recogieron sus cosas. Gabriella y Taylor se apresuraron a salir. Iban platicando a propósito de Ryan:

-No puedo creer que no lo hallamos reconocido- dijo Gabriella

-Es que sin su boina y esa ropa que siempre usa, que la verdad lo hacen ver un poco gay... se ve diferente¡es increíble lo que unos jeans y una camiseta pueden hacer!

-Se ve bastante bien, si- agregó Gabriella

-Yo diría que se ve guapísimo, no había notado que tenía esos ojos tan lindos, muy expresivos... quiero decir... ¡francamente guapo!

-¿Guapo? Espero que estén hablando de mí

Chad casi las mata del susto

-Ah no, lo siento Chad, hablábamos de alguien más

-¿A si¿se puede saber de quién?

-De un compañero de clase

Chad se veía molesto

-Oh...-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

En ese momento, Ryan los alcanzó

-Hey chicas¿qué tal la clase¿a que ese doctor House es increíble no?

Por la cara que ambas pusieron, Chad se dio cuenta de que aquél era el chico del que hablaban. También le tomó unos cuantos segundos en reconocerlo, ayudó bastante que al despedirse las chicas dijeran "Adiós, Ryan". Chad sencillamente no lo podía creer, una vez que el chico se alejó unos pasos el les dijo:

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando, Taylor¡Te gusta Ryan Evans!

* * *

**Heey! please dejen reviews! para opinar del fic y acepto sugerencias y colaboraciones ok?**

**Besos!**


	3. Sorpresas y disgustos

**Capítulo 3: Sorpresas y disgustos**

* * *

El agitado primer día de escuela en East High aún no terminaba, pero casi todos consiguieron estar molestos para la hora del almuerzo.

Sharpay había pasado la última hora profundamente absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera oía a la profesora. Su madre la había llamado esa misma mañana y le pidió algo especial, que al principio le pareció algo sumamente sencillo

**OoOo-FlashBack-oOoO**

Sharpay estaba sacando algunas cosas de su casillero cuando escuchó el celular de Ryan.

El chico se apresuró a contestar

-¿Hola? Habla Ryan Evans

De inmediato ella le preguntó quién hablaba. Ryan le contestó que era su madre. Luego escuchó que su hermano le dictaba su número de celular.

Un minuto después la madre de Sharpay estaba al teléfono

-Hola, Sharpy...

-Hola mamá ¿todo bien en Francia?

-Claro, de maravilla... espero que ustedes también estén bien

-Hoy tuve que despertar a Ryan... no quería venir a la escuela

-¿Esta enfermo?

-No... no se porqué no quería venir

-Que raro... hablando de él... Sharpay, exactamente ¿con cuántas chicas a salido tu hermano desde que van a East High?

Sharpay se impresionó un poco por la pregunta

-Es difícil decirlo, mamá, siempre vamos con tanta gente... no acostumbro contar...

-No me refiero a salidas con amigos...

Sharpay observó a Ryan, él seguía hablando por celular. Cerró su casillero y se alejó unos pasos

-¿Me estás preguntando que si Ryan tiene novia?

-Aja

-Pues... no que yo sepa

-Eso me preocupa, Sharpy, tu hermano no debería estar solo

-Tienes razón¿sabes una cosa? Voy a cambiar eso inmediatamente... no debe ser difícil encontrar a alguien que quiera salir con él... ¡es tan guapo! Deberías verlo justo en este momento, hice algunos cambios en su vestuario

-Ok, te llamó luego para enterarme de la situación ¿si?... adiós cielo... te quiero... cuídate mucho

-Adiós mamá

Sharpay no volvió con Ryan, se fue directo a clase de Gramática.

**OoOo-FinFlashBack-oOoO**

Y estaba justo ahí, ignorando a la profesora de Gramática que explicaba como evaluaría ese periodo. Todos estaban anotando la lista de temas y trabajos, excepto Sharpay que hacía una lista de nombres... al final de la clase le pidió a una chica su cuaderno para pasar los apuntes después. No podía creer que al final no quedara un solo nombre en la lista.

Sharpay había escogido muy bien a las candidatas para novia de su hermano, en primer lugar debía ser alguien que le simpatizara, que no pudiera inculcarle ideas peligrosas a Ryan y que le gustaran las mismas cosas que a él, es decir la música y el teatro. Que fuera además muy bonita.

De hecho, nadie cumplía con los requisitos.

-No puedo creer que en toda la escuela no haya alguien lo suficientemente buena para Ryan, un segundo... ¡yo!... qué lástima que sea mi hermano

Decidió que le preguntaría a Troy... él había salido con casi todas las porristas... quizá podría obtener algo de información

Encontró a Troy y Zeke juntos, cuando trató de llevarse a Troy, Zeke se opuso y luego terminó llevándoselo casi a rastras. Sharpay estaba muy molesta, pero aún le esperaba una sorpresa: Ryan no estaba en clase de Historia

-"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"- pensó ella

Tal y como le había prometido a su padre, Ryan estaba en la clase de Ciencias de la Salud.

Sharpay se pasó toda la clase de Historia pensando en Ryan. Después se fue a almorzar, en la cafetería encontró a Ryan con Kelsi, que no hacía más que mirar al chico.

-Ryan ¿dónde estabas? No entraste a clase de Historia

-Me inscribí a otra materia, el profesor es súper¿sabes? Deberías cambiarte también

-¿Qué clase es?

-Ciencias de la Salud

-Olvídalo ¡sabes que odio la sangre y todo lo relacionado con órganos y eso!

-Ok, era una idea

* * *

Sharpay no era la única que estaba enojada, Chad también estaba muy molesto con Taylor, no le perdonaba lo que había dicho de Ryan. 

-Debieron oírla, chicos, no puedo creer que sólo porque ese tonto de Ryan se haya cambiado un poco la ropa ahora sea atractivo para Taylor

-Cálmate, tal vez estás apresurando las cosas- dijo Jason

-No creo¿tu que dices, Troy?

Troy no había escuchado ni una palabra de la conversación, estaba mirando alternadamente a Gabriella y a Sharpay, aún no olvidaba lo que se le ocurrió una hora antes, que le gustaba la chica Evans.

-¿Eh?

-Olvídalo, viejo... no necesito saber que opinas, ya decidí lo que voy a hacer

-¿Vas a ponerle de nuevo su boina a Ryan?- sugirió Jason muy divertido

-Voy a darle un par de días, si sigue coqueteando con Taylor... no habrá mas remedio que hacerle una pequeña visita a su casa.

Jason iba a decir algo, pero la expresión de Chad le hizo pensar que hablaba de hacerle algo malo a Ryan.

* * *

Gabriella trataba de almorzar, mientras Taylor intentaba fotografiar a Ryan con su teléfono celular.

-Tay... ¿qué haces?

-Sólo tomando fotos ¿ves?

Gabriella puso una cara de "no te creo". Taylor bajó la mirada fingiendo estar avergonzada.

-Ya sé, parezco una tonta porrista... pero enserio Gaby, nunca me había pasado...

-Yo pensé que te gustaba Chad

-Y yo también... pero en cuento vi a Ryan creo que ya no sentí lo mismo por Chad

-¿Vas a intentar algo con Evans?

-¿Y porqué no? Ya nos hablamos ¿no es así? Compartimos el gusto por la ciencia ¿no? Sólo necesito conocerlo un poco más

-Para que te des cuenta que es un chico bastante raro

-¿Raro¿Porqué dices eso Gaby?

-No sé, creo que no olvido lo del año pasado... ya sabes lo del musical, todo lo que hicieron él y Sharpay para evitar que Troy y yo hiciéramos la prueba

-Apuesto que todo fue idea de Sharpay, yo lo vi el día de la obra y estaba muy contento... ¿Sabes? Se me ocurre que voy a dejarle una nota en su casillero sólo para decirle que hoy luce increíble y que le va mucho mejor esa ropa- Taylor se levantó tomando su bandeja del almuerzo

Gabriella puso lo ojos en blanco, recogió su bandeja y siguió a su amiga.

* * *

Sharpay notó cómo Kelsi miraba a su hermano.

Y aunque debía admitir que estaba un poco... ¿celosa? Aquél repentino interés de la chica hacia Ryan la hacía salir de su pequeño problema. Haría que Kelsi y Ryan salieran juntos. ¿Podría ser complicado?

* * *

Después del almuerzo tenían clase con la señora Darbus, estaban Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Jason y por supuesto Ryan y Sharpay, además de otros alumnos.

-El musical de esta temporada va a ser la obra de Shakespeare _"Sueño de una noche de verano"_ las audiciones individuales comenzaran el próximo lunes en el periodo libre y las de parejas a partir del miércoles. Espero que con el rotundo éxito del musical pasado muchos otros se aventuren a intentar incursionar en éste magnífico arte.

Hubo un murmullo general. Troy le guiñó un ojo a Gabriella.

-Nuestra compositora, Kelsi, está preparando la música, que les aseguro será sublime.

Al final de la clase, Darbus les pidió a Troy, Ryan, Sharpay y Gabriella que la esperaran unos minutos. Los cuatro aguardaron a que todos salieran

-Chicos, les pedí que se quedaran porque debo confesar que espero que los cuatro sean los protagonistas del musical, son muy talentosos, pero hay un problema, no sé si han leído esta obra de Shakespeare... de cualquier manera, lo que quiero decirles es que si quieren ser los actores principales de la obra... Ryan tendrá que audicionar con la señorita Montez y Sharpay con el señor Bolton.

-Pero ¿porqué señora Darbus?- preguntó Sharpay

-Porque hay algunas escenas de besos, y lo que quiero evitar es que tú y tu hermano...

-Ah Ok, entendemos señora Darbus- intervino Troy

Gabriella y Ryan no dijeron nada, los cuatro salieron del salón... pensando... Troy que besaría a Sharpay, ella que lo besaría a él y Gabriella y Ryan que tendrían que besarse uno al otro.

Aquello iba a traer serias consecuencias, sobretodo cuando Zeke y Taylor se enteraran.

* * *

-Hey Kelsi

Sharpay había ido al salón de música, segura de que ahí iba a encontrar a la pequeña compositora.

-Hola, Sharpay-respondió ella ligeramente impresionada por el tono amigable de la muchacha

-Oye, he estado pensando en lo del año pasado, no creo que pueda seguir viviendo con esto... debo ofrecerte disculpas por mi actitud

-Olvídalo, Sharpay, eso ya es cosa del pasado

Ella sonrió

-No sólo quiero que me perdones, quiero que seamos amigas ¿qué dices?

Kelsi estaba más que impactada

-Bueno... yo... –Sharpay sonrió y la tomó de la mano

-¿Amigas?

-Ok, amigas- Kelsi le devolvió la sonrisa

-Y te contaré nuestro primer secreto de amigas- exclamó Sharpay muy emocionada

-¿Enserio?- dijo la chica con interés

Sharpay se puso seria antes de decir:

-Kelsi, le gustas a mi hermano

La muchacha la miró con ojos como platos.

* * *

La biblioteca de East High no tenía tantos ejemplares con la obra de Shakespeare _"Sueño de una noche de verano"_ para todos los estudiantes que la solicitaron al día siguiente. Los chicos del equipo de básquetbol tenían uno porque Jason quería audicionar para el papel de Puck

-No entiendo cómo vas a meterte en eso, Jason- decía Chad

-Déjalo, Chad, yo creo que es súper que Jason busque intentar algo nuevo

-¿Tú vas a audicionar en pareja con Gabriella, Troy?

-Ese era el plan, pero Darbus no quiere que Ryan se bese con su hermana, así que él audicionará con Gabriella.

-Entonces¿eso quiere decir que tú vas a besarte con Sharpay?- exclamó Zeke sumamente alterado

* * *

**Gracias a Cedrick por su lindo review, a mí también me encanta como escribes!**

**Y no sean malvados, den click en el vinculo para dejar un mensaje... es lo único que me anima a seguir el fic ¿si?**

**Besos!**


	4. Sangre, castigos y elogios

**Capítulo 4**

**Sangre, elogios y castigos**

* * *

El doctor House organizó una actividad durante su clase de ese martes. 

-Ahora que supongo entendieron lo básico de la teoría anatómica... es decir, los dibujos de ayer, me gustaría que formaran parejas para hacer una exposición sobre aparatos y sistemas. No se preocupen que estoy dispuesto a corregir todas las barbaridades que descarguen de Internet sin enojarme demasiado.

Todos lo miraban muy atento, como en la clase del día anterior

-Me encanta que me vean de esa manera, me recuerdan que soy sumamente guapo -rió- Bueno, les dicto todos los aparatos y sistemas que hay y luego escogen uno y a un compañero.

Gabriella estaba terminando de anotar y justo iba a voltear a ver a Taylor para elegir un tema cuando escuchó que ella decía

_"Ryan ¿te gustaría hacer equipo conmigo?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Chad se enterara de que Taylor iba a ir a casa de Ryan el miércoles en la tarde. Estaba muy enojado.

-Ese Ryan me ha encontrado, Jason ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana en la noche?

-¿Vas a invitarme a salir?- preguntó Jason divertido

-No exactamente, vamos a hacerle una visita a los Evans

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy y Gabriella compartían únicamente la clase de Biología, el día anterior, no se vieron en la tarde ni se llamaron por teléfono, por lo que se pasaron enviándose mensajes en una hoja de papel. El muchacho la puso al tanto de que Zeke estaba celoso por lo de la audición

_"No entiendo cómo pueden ocurrírsele esas cosas, todo el mundo sabe que yo te amo a ti"_ escribió Troy.

Gabriella sonrió al leer eso y agregó _"Yo también te amo, Troy"._

Los sentimientos de Troy hacia Sharpay estaban en receso y Gabriella ya no tenía tan presentes las diferencias entre su novio y su amigo Paul.

Gaby le relató a Troy que Taylor la había cambiado por Ryan. "_Ahora soy con Louis en el equipo, te digo para que no te pongas celoso"._

Troy le respondió con un dibujo de una carita sonriente. "_Más vale que me seas fiel ¡Eh!"_

La profesora se había ido acercando en silencio hacia los dos jóvenes, observó cuando Troy le daba la hoja de papel a Gabriella

-Señor Bolton, señorita Montez, por no poner nada de atención a lo que estuve diciendo quedan castigados una hora después de clases ¿entendido? Los quiero a los dos en el aula de detención a las 2:10 p.m.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Chad! Te ves molesto ¿pasa algo?

-Nada Troy, vamos a reunirnos después de la escuela ¿vienes? Iremos a comer pizza

-Me gustaría, pero la profesora de Biología me castigó, si tengo suerte saldré a eso de las 3:00 p.m.

-Que mal, viejo... bueno nos vemos, tengo clase

-Igual yo, adiós

Chad no se atrevió a confesarle a su amigo que en ese momento tenía ganas de golpear a Ryan Evans, sabía que Troy no estaría de acuerdo con eso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la última hora de clase, Louis buscó a Gabriella

-Oye Gaby, lo siento pero no podré verte más tarde, tengo una cita con mi dentista... mi madre dice que tengo tiempo de 2:30 a 4:30, antes de ir al consultorio

-Ah... es que me castigaron y no voy a salir temprano...-ella miró la cara que puso el chico- pero no te preocupes, buscaré como escaparme... te veo en tu casa a las 2:30

-De acuerdo, ya sabes, no podemos quedar mal en el primer trabajo para el profesor House

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al final de las clases, más o menos a las 2:10 Gabriella caminó cabizbaja hacia el aula de detención, Troy fue con ella

-¿Tanto te afecta que nos hayan castigado?

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que tengo una tarea muy importante... ya sabes, lo de Ciencias de la Salud, y resulta que Louis me quiere en su casa en 20 minutos

Troy vio a Gabriella tan angustiada que hizo algo que lamentaría un poco después. La tomó de la mano y entraron al salón, la profesora los estaba esperando de pie delante del escritorio.

-Profesora escuche, Gaby se siente muy mal- fue y tomó una de las manos de la profesora y la puso sobre la frente de Gabriella- ¿ve? Tiene fiebre, debe ir a su casa... yo puedo asumir su castigo, me quedaré una hora más por ella

-Ambos estaban enviándose mensajes, señor Bolton

-Pero fue sólo culpa mía, por favor, no va a castigar a la chica más inteligente de East High ¿verdad?

La maestra no pudo resistirse a la cara de súplica que estaba poniendo Troy

-Ok, señor Bolton me convenció... sólo porque la señorita Montez nunca me había causado problemas, se quedará 15 minutos más por ella ¿de acuerdo?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella salió corriendo a casa de Louis, de camino pasó a la biblioteca y le llamó por celular a su madre para decirle que no la esperara a comer

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy ya se había acomodado en una silla, la profesora estaba sentada en su escritorio leyendo un libro. Unos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron levantar la vista.

Sharpay Evans entró al aula de detención con un papel azul en la mano

-Hola profesora, me envía el señor Thomas- dijo la muchacha entregándole a la maestra el papel

La mujer leyó el mensaje

-Ya veo ¿un i-Pod en mitad de la clase, jovencita? Siéntate, estarás aquí 65 minutos.

Sharpay dio media vuelta y miró al chico que estaba sentado al fondo del salón

-¡Hey Troy! Yo pensé que no castigaban a las estrellas de básquetbol- exclamó divertida

-Hice travesuras en clase de Biología, por eso estoy aquí

-Bueno, al menos no estamos solos

-Si, si- Troy sonrió

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsi estaba en el aula de música preparándose para irse, Ryan entró buscando a Sharpay.

-Hola Kelsi, estoy buscando a mi hermana ¿la has visto?

-No-dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo. Ryan notó esto y empezó a ponerse nervioso

-Tengo que encontrarla, no puedo irme a casa sin ella... nos vemos luego- el muchacho se despidió de Kelsi con un beso en la mejilla.

Después de ese gesto, que en condiciones normales no hubiera significado nada, a ella no le quedó duda que lo que decía Sharpay era cierto ¡le gustaba a Ryan!. Suspiró.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde de aquél día transcurrió sin contratiempos, omitiendo que Ryan tuvo que esperar a Sharpay afuera del colegio, y que después los dos llevaron a Troy a su casa; que Gabriella estaba al borde de un ataque de estrés; que Kelsi hizo el arreglo completo de una canción para la obra de tanta inspiración que le había dejado el beso de Ryan y que Chad practicó horas y horas con un saco de box, ante la mirada asombrada de su padre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miércoles**

**East High**

Las cosas en la escuela no iban tan bien como la exitosa exposición de Gabriella en clase del doctor House

-Señorita Montez, señor Visen, me han dejado sorprendido, no hay un sólo dato incorrecto en su investigación... los felicito

-La verdad, profesor, mi compañera se merece todos los elogios, yo me pasé la mayor parte de la tarde en el dentista- declaró Louis algo apenado

-¿Así que además de ser una chica linda es muy inteligente?.¡Buena combinación!... les doy la nota más alta

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor salió de clase de Ciencias de la Salud muy pensativa, los cumplidos del profesor hacia Gabriella no eran cualquier cosa y se propuso hacer una presentación mucho mejor.

Le dejó un mensaje a Ryan en su casillero

_"Voy a buscarte más temprano. No intentes escaparte. Hasta la tarde beau garçon. Taylor"_

Para bien o para mal, la única persona que leyó aquél mensaje fue Kelsi, quien por cierto estudiaba francés y entendió perfecto las últimas palabras de Taylor.

-Esa Taylor McKessie es una mala mujer ¡mira que acosar a Ryan de esa manera!

Kelsi pensó que si fuera un poco menos tímida iría donde Taylor y le acomodaría un par de golpes en las mejillas, pero como no era ni un poco atrevida, hizo algo mucho más sencillo y eficaz, se fue llevándose el mensaje con ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de no haber recibido el mensaje, Ryan no se sorprendió cuando Taylor llegó a su casa, el mayordomo la hizo pasar al recibidor y le pidió que esperara un rato

-El joven Evans está terminando de comer, se encontrará con usted en un momento ¿desea algo de beber?

-Una soda esta bien, gracias

El hombre fue por la soda y a avisar de la visita

-Señor Evans, una señorita está esperándolo en el recibidor

-Debe ser Taylor- dijo Ryan levantándose de la mesa- tenemos que preparar una exposición, espero que no te moleste que usemos el cuarto de estudio, Shar

-Para nada, hoy no tengo tarea...- Ryan ya había caminado un par de pasos hacia la salida- aunque yo sé de alguien a quien sí le importaría bastante que pases la tarde con Taylor

Unos minutos antes de sentarse a comer, Sharpay había recibido una llamada de Kelsi, la chica estaba algo inquieta a propósito del mensaje, Sharpay se ocupó de asegurarle que su hermano no tenía ningún interés en Taylor. También quedaron de verse en el centro comercial más tarde.

-¿De veras?.¿Puedo saber a quién?- preguntó Ryan ligeramente interesado

-Tendrás que averiguarlo, hermanito... por cierto al rato voy a ir al centro comercial, espero que no uses el auto...

-No, para nada

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad y Jason estaban vigilando la casa de los Evans desde el jardín de la casa de enfrente. Al parecer en esa zona residencial muy exclusiva la mayoría de las casas eran ocupadas por sus dueños sólo esporádicamente y justo ésa estaba vacía.

-Hace calor, Chad, yo creo que deberíamos volver más tarde

-Cállate Jason, Taylor entró ahí hace unos minutos, nos iremos hasta que ella se vaya y tal vez tendremos que esperar a que igual los empleados de la casa se marchen...

-¡Pero eso tomará todo el día!

-No te preocupes, mi primo vendrá a acompañarnos un rato, además traerá su auto y provisiones...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy había llegado del colegio y después de comer le dijo a su madre que subiría a su habitación a hacer las tareas de la escuela. Sin embargo en unos cuantos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido... y tuvo un sueño muy extraño:

Troy se vio a si mismo en los vestidores luego de una practica de básquetbol, ya se había duchado y estaba arreglándose un poco el cabello. Luego se oyeron unos pasos lejanos, él se asustó un poco, porque creía que estaba solo, salió al pasillo y descubrió que se trataba de Sharpay, que entró como buscando algo, él se escondió detrás de una puerta y después oyó la voz de Zeke. Troy asomó la cabeza fuera de su escondite y vio a Sharpay y Zeke besándose, eso extrañamente lo hizo enojar muchísimo y gritó _"¿Que creen que están haciendo?"_ Ninguno de los dos contestaba nada, así que Troy fue directo hacia Zeke y lo derribó de un golpe en mandíbula. Zeke estaba tendido en el suelo y Sharpay gritó asustada, también le reclamó a Troy _"¿Porque hiciste eso, Troy?"_ Él todavia molesto le dijo _"¿Qué porque golpeé a Zeke?.¿Es que no lo ves, Sharpay?.¡Yo te amo y me da rabia que anden por ahí bésandose! Esto todo"_ La chica lo miraba asustada, Troy se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y salió corriendo.

El verdadero Troy despertó en su cama, recordaba sólo la última parte del sueño... aquello le hizo perder la concentración toda la tarde ¿Por qué si él quería a Gabriella soñaba con Sharpay¿Sería que ya no sentía lo mismo por Gaby? Decidió que era urgente aclarar sus sentimientos, y eso incluía hablar con las dos sobre el asunto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay y Kelsi pasaron la tarde en el centro comercial, Shar convenció a la muchacha que debería lucir absolutamente genial para que Ryan se decidiera a invitarla a salir. Compararon un montón de ropa y luego fueron a que le hicieran un corte a Kelsi, al día siguiente en la escuela impactaría a más de un chico.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin Ryan y Taylor habían terminado su tarea, casi estaba oscureciendo así que ella se dio prisa y llamó por teléfono a su madre para que pasara a buscarla. Chad, Jason y el primo de Chad vieron cuándo el auto de la mamá de Taylor se estacionaba frente a la casa de los Evans y cómo ella salía con Ryan, él se quedó parado en la acera frente a su casa hasta que la chica subió al auto y le dijo adiós con la mano.

Justo cuando Ryan daba la vuelta para regresar, Chad les dijo a sus compañeros, chocando un puño contra la palma de su mano

-Chicos, llegó la hora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola a todos! espero que me disculpen por no actualizar seguido, pero la escuela me tiene hecha un desastre, apenas tengo algo de tiempo para leer algunos fics y enviar reviews... por cierto gracias por los que ustedes me dejan y que son inspiración pura, ya saben acepto comentarios e ideas ¿Ok?**


	5. Eventos inesperados

**Capítulo 5

* * *

Ryan acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando oyó que llamaban, se dio la vuelta para abrir y... no se enteró de más. Chad lo había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza, Jason y Mike, el primo de Chad lo sujetaron de los brazos para que no se cayera y lo arrastraron hacia el jardín. El chico estaba tendido en el pasto mientras Chad lo golpeaba en el costado**

-Recordarás esto la próxima vez que se te ocurra andar coqueteando con Taylor

Mike le dio un par de golpes en la cara hasta que el sangró la nariz, Ryan empezaba a salir de su estado de inconciencia y estaba quejándose por el dolor. Jason, que se limitó a vigilar vio que un auto se acercaba muy rápido, a unas dos cuadras de distancia. Los tres corrieron a subirse al auto de Mike y huyeron a toda velocidad, dejando a Ryan tirado en el jardín y algo malherido.

Sharpay conducía de regreso a su mansión cantando con la radio, justo frente a la casa se cruzó con un hombre que caminaba despacio. La chica se estacionó y tardó un rato en bajar del auto porque estaba buscando las llaves para abrir la puerta de la casa.

Por fin bajó del auto y lo primero que vio, una figura oscura sobre el césped la hizo gritar asustada.

* * *

La historia de porqué el doctor Gregory House de Nueva Jersey estaba dando clases en East High era muy curiosa y hasta graciosa. Por sugerencia de Cuddy había tomado unas vacaciones y decidió que el sol de Alburquerque le sentaría bien. A los dos días de estancia, House conducía su moto por una avenida muy transitada y al parecer causó que dos automóviles chocaran. La policía lo sentenció a seis meses de trabajo comunitario, pero dada su condición física, lo enviaron a dar clases a East High.

El doctor House no tuvo más remedio que alquilar una casa cerca de la escuela. Y casualmente estaba en el mismo residencial donde vivían los Evans.

Esa noche, House había salido a dar un paseo cuando escuchó a una chica que gritaba aterrada.

* * *

Sharpay se quedó pasmada al ver tanta sangre rodeando a su hermano, el doctor se acercó lo más rápido que pudo

-¿Qué sucedió aquí, que fue lo que le hiciste al chico?

-Yo sólo... yo...

House era experto en imaginar historias

-Me imagino que debió ser una pelea seria ¿te engaña con otra chica? Ah y se ve que sabes karate o algo parecido porque lo noqueaste.

-¿De qué esta hablando?- exclamó Sharpay saliendo de su estado de shock

House ya se había inclinado sobre Ryan para examinar los daños

-Hey... yo conozco a este chico... ¿va a East High, no?

-¿Usted es el profesor de Ciencias de la Salud?

-El mismo, un placer

-Y ¿qué esta esperando? Haga algo ¿no ve que se esta desangrando?

-Técnicamente sólo esta inconsciente, llevémoslo adentro

Sharpay tocó el timbre, el mayordomo salió y en unos minutos Ryan estuvo en su habitación, donde el doctor House lo hizo volver en si después de limpiarle la sangre y colocarle una vendita especial en la nariz para fijarla, Mike la había desviado un poco con el golpe.

El chico parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir sus ojos

-Oh Ryan ¡que susto me diste! Tuve miedo de que no despertaras- exclamó Sharpay acariciándole el cabello

-Y creo que ahora deberías decirnos quién te golpeó- agregó House

-¿Doctor House?- Ryan lo miró- ¿qué hace usted aquí?

-Sólo pasaba por el vecindario y oí cuando ella te encontró

-Fueron Chad y Jason y otro muchacho... los vi por un segundo y después todo se puso oscuro

House empezó a caminar hacia la salida

-Bueno chico, será mejor que duermas un rato... no te perdonaré que no vayas al colegio mañana y creo que esa chica Taylor tampoco... aunque si mueres no te preocupes no será necesario que te presentes a clase

Sharpay lo miró escandalizada

-Era un chiste... me voy, ya es tarde

El mayordomo lo acompañó a la puerta, Sharpay fue a acostarse junto a Ryan y se quedó ahí abrazándolo hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

_**Viernes**_

_**East High**_

Sharpay estaba ideando la forma de vengarse de Chad, Ryan caminaba junto a ella, un poco adolorido pero sin más heridas visibles que la vendita en el nariz. Kelsi los encontró en el pasillo

-Hola Shar... hola Ryan... ¡Dios mío!- exclamó la chica mirando su nariz- ¿qué te pasó?

-Nada de cuidado...- dijo Ryan tratando de sonreír- pero tú luces increíble hoy

Kelsi estaba muy emocionada ¡lo había notado!

-Eh... sólo me arreglé un poco el cabello... pero ¿enserio no te duele, porque te golpeaste, no?

-Kelsi... creo que Ryan estaría encantado de que lo acompañaras a clase, le toca Ciencias de la Salud- interrumpió Sharpay, guiñándole un ojo a la chica- nos vemos luego

La compositora se despidió del muchacho con un beso en la mejilla frente al aula de Ciencias de la Salud, Ryan entró topándose de frente con Taylor y Gabriella

-Hey Ryan ¿qué te pasó en la nariz?- preguntó Gabriella mirándolo curiosa

-Al parecer, Taylor, Chad está celoso por lo de ayer... él y Jason fueron a visitarme- comentó el chico rubio

-Y le dejaron un desvío del etmoides como recuerdo- agregó el doctor House que se había aproximado a Ryan, Taylor y Gabriella- vamos siéntense ya... arreglen sus asuntos maritales en el almuerzo

La exposición salió casi tan bien como la de Gabriella y Louis, House también los calificó con la nota más alta, pero Taylor estaba muy apenada con Ryan... nunca creyó que Chad sería capaz de algo así... aunque de cierto modo, eso la hacía sentir muy halagada.

Ajeno al drama de Chad, Troy no hacía más que pensar en Sharpay y Gabriella, estaba seguro de su amor por Gaby, pero por otro lado cada vez que estaba junto a Sharpay sentía algo especial. No podía dejar a Gabriella porque no se perdonaría perder su amistad y sabía que Sharpay no aceptaría andar con él si seguía con Gabriella.

Jason lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Oye Troy... ¿sabes cuando hay que dar la prueba para la obra?

-¿Eh? Ah si, individuales el lunes y en parejas el miércoles ¿piensas asistir?

-Si, me interesa el papel de Puck... Troy¿puedo contarte algo, pero prometes que no le dices a Chad?

-Claro viejo, dime

Jason le relató a su amigo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Troy lo miró con ojos asombrados durante todo el relato, nunca había pensado en Chad como alguien violento

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, Troy... me siento algo culpable

-No es para menos, Jason... si tu conciencia esta de acuerdo deberías ir y disculparte con Ryan, explícale que tú no tuviste nada que ver, sino va a ser insoportable tu estancia en el teatro

-Tienes razón, gracias amigo

-Chad Danfort

-¡Taylor!

La chica estaba en el gimnasio, sabía que ahí encontraría a Chad

-¿Quieres explicarme porqué fuiste ayer a golpear a Ryan?

-Yo no habría hecho nada si no sospechara que él esta coqueteando contigo

-Nada de eso, sólo es mi compañero de clase

Taylor había decidido que si quería a Ryan tendría que protegerlo de Chad, aunque eso significara que fingiera que aún le gustaba.

-Entonces¿no sientes nada por él o algo parecido?

-¡No! yo sólo te quiero a ti ¿Ok?- dijo la chica rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y dándole un beso ligero en los labios

Troy buscó a Sharpay un poco antes de que terminaran las clases

-Sharpay, necesito hablar contigo ¿crees que pueda pasar a tu casa a eso de las 6? Podríamos ir al cine

-Claro Troy ¿va Gabriella con nosotros?

-No, lo que te tengo que decir es muy privado, entonces ¿aceptas?

-Estaré esperándote, nos vemos

-No espera

Un súbito impulso hizo que Troy se acercara, tomara de la mano a Sharpay y se inclinara para besarla. Al principio ella se desconcertó demasiado, pero no tardó en corresponder al beso.

Ninguno de los dos notó que alguien los estaba observando, sin poder creer lo que veía

* * *

¿Quién será la persona que descubrió a Troy y Sharpay?

Dejen reviews si quieren saber ¿si? jeje

Los quiero y perdonen por no actualizar seguido

Besos!


	6. Planes frustrados

**_Anterior_**

_Troy buscó a Sharpay un poco antes de que terminaran las clases_

_-Sharpay, necesito hablar contigo ¿crees que pueda pasar a tu casa a eso de las 6? Podríamos ir al cine_

_-Claro Troy ¿va Gabriella con nosotros?_

_-No, lo que te tengo que decir es muy privado, entonces ¿aceptas?_

_-Estaré esperándote, nos vemos_

_-No, espera_

_Un súbito impulso hizo que Troy se acercara, tomara de la mano a Sharpay y se inclinara para besarla. Al principio ella se desconcertó demasiado, pero no tardó en corresponder al beso._

_Ninguno de los dos notó que alguien los estaba observando, sin poder creer lo que veía_

**Capitulo 6**

Después de sólo 45 segundos, Sharpay soltó a Troy con un movimiento brusco, no podía negar que le había gustado el beso, pero no iba a demostrarlo tan fácil

-¿Puedo preguntar porqué fue eso, Bolton?

-Sharpay... yo...

-No puedes ir por ahí besando chicas mientras tengas novia, Troy

-Escucha, se que esto no es correcto porque se supone que salgo con Gabriella pero créeme que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, sólo pienso en ti todo el día...

Ella lo miró a los ojos y algo en ellos le hizo creer que él decía la verdad

-¿Me perdonas y vas conmigo el cine?

-Te espero en mi casa a las 6 y ni un minuto más, Bolton

La chica dio la vuelta y se fue dejándolo con una gran sonrisa... además de preciosa tenía un carácter fuerte, un motivo más para volverlo loco.

* * *

La persona que los descubrió besándose no sabía que hacer con semejante información ¿debía decirle a Gabriella o fingir que no había visto nada¿podría hablar con alguno de los dos para evitar una tragedia? Sin embargo su actuación comenzó unas horas más tarde, al enterarse por casualidad que tenían una cita en el cine.

* * *

Sharpay estaba lista diez minutos antes de las 6 y Troy la esperaba en el pórtico de la casa. Ryan se encontraba dentro de su habitación con un libro de Anatomía abierto sobre su regazo, poco a poco iba quedándose dormido pero al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y después un auto arrancar justo frente a la casa se despertó por completo y se asomó por la ventana para ver que su hermana se iba con el chico basquetbolista. 

En el cinema, Troy se portó de lo más cortés con Sharpay, dejó que eligiera la película y las butacas, los dos estaban tan emocionados que no se dieron cuenta que Zeke estaba también en el cinema con Jason, afortunadamente ellos vieron otra película. Troy y Sharpay se sentaron al fondo de la sala pues estaba casi llena. El chico espero casi 20 minutos para intentar abrazarla y ella no puso resistencia, luego notó que nadie vería si le robaba un beso así que se decidió a hacerlo y una vibración en sus jeans lo hizo detenerse... el móvil indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto. Troy sacó discretamente su celular para leer el mensaje y lo que vio lo dejó muy sorprendido

_"Bolton eres un maldito traidor ¿cómo evitarás que yo le cuente a Gaby esto?"_

-Shar... creo que alguien nos está espiando

* * *

El señor Evans llamó por teléfono una hora después de que Sharpay se fuera con Troy. Ryan atendió la llamada 

-Hijo, me preguntaba cómo te va con la escuela ¿todo bien?

-Seguro, creo que las Ciencias de la Salud se hicieron para mi Jajaja

-Me alegro... quizá en vez de ser actor seas médico

-No sé... yo...

-Tranquilo, me alegra mucho que aceptaras probar algo nuevo... ahora sólo te hace falta una chica ¿no crees?

Ryan estaba apenado, el tema no era algo como para hablarlo por teléfono

-Ya aparecerá... bien me gustaría hablar con tu hermana

-No está en casa... cuando vuelva le diré que los llame

-De acuerdo, hasta pronto hijo, cuídate

-Adiós papá

Ryan se qiedpo pensando que si seguía con su actitud y porte de niño raro nunca iba a lograr captar a atención de la chica que le gustaba... aunque había otras formas de conseguirlo

* * *

Gabriella estaba platicando con Taylor por el mensajero instantáneo cuando recibió un mail con remitente desconocido, se aseguró que no fuera un virus y después lo abrió... el mensaje era muy extraño 

_"Deberías ver con más atención a tu alrededor, querida, hay cosas que pasan justo frente a ti y tú ni te enteras. Por ejemplo, apuesto a que no tienes idea de dónde está tu novio en este momento ni con quién... así como tampoco ves que hay personas mucho mejores que él que daríamos lo que fuera por ti."_

Por ese día la actuación del espía había terminado

* * *

Troy dejó a Sharpay en su casa, ya era tarde, Ryan hacía un rato que dormía. 

Al día siguiente era sábado y todos habían quedado de verse a las afueras de la ciudad para un día de campo, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Jason y Zeke iban juntos en el auto de Troy y los Evans con Kelsi en su auto. Ryan evitó a toda costa encontrarse con Chad, él también lo evitó. Jason aprovechó para disculparse... el chico Evans aceptó las disculpas. Troy no dejaba de vigilar a Zeke que todo el tiempo charló con Sharpay, Gabriella estaba muy angustiada por el mail.

Aquel día de campo fue de todo menos placentero.

El domingo transcurrió sin acontecimientos importantes más que unos cuantos mensajes a los celulares de Troy y Gabriella por parte del espía, que no se atrevía a meterse con la Princesa del Hielo todavía.

_"Si fuera tú me andaría con cuidado, Troy, deja a Sharpay en paz... Gaby no se merece esto"_

_"Como dije antes, Gaby podrías dejar a Troy y salir con alguien que valga la pena... como yo que desde tu primer día en East High me impresionaste y luego en lo del teatro... tienes tanto talento... ¡pero no! tenías que enamorarte del tonto de Troy"

* * *

_

El lunes la señora Darbus, muy emocionada anunció que la audición tendría lugar al final de clases y que esperaba a todos los interesados. Zeke ya se había olvidado de lo molesto que se puso cuando se enteró que su amigo iba a besar a Sharpay, pero con el anuncio se le ocurrió que tendría que hacer algo al respecto

---

-¿Y de que vas a salir en la obra, Gaby?- preguntó Taylor

-Mi personaje se llama Hermia y está perdidamente enamorada de Lisandro pero su padre quiere que se case con Demetrio

-Suena muy trágico... ¿y hay besos y todo?

-La señora Darbus dijo que sí

-Wow... ya quiero ver la obra, por cierto ¿Ryan que papel tiene?

-Él es Lisandro

-¿¡Qué!?

También Taylor decidió que intervendría en el asunto.

* * *

Él día parecía no terminar, Jason estaba ansioso por ir a dar la prueba, Troy quería que dieran las 3 de la tarde pues ensayaría con Sharpay, Kelsi estaba al borde de la histeria porque debía preparar la canción para la prueba. La señora Darbus estaría muy molesta hacia las 2:20 de la tarde pues ninguno de los aspirantes había llegado. 

---

Zeke y Taylor cada uno en su casa leía "Sueño de una Noche de Verano" de Shakespeare con el propósito de poder participar en la audición y conseguir un papel y así evitar que Troy y Gabriella cumplieran con sus roles en la obra.

---

Lo único que faltaba era una verdadera tragedia... y de hecho ocurrió.

La puerta del salón de música había permanecido descompuesta desde el inicio de clases, si uno estaba adentro no podía abrir para salir y Kelsi tenía que poner mucho cuidado para no quedarse encerrada. Pero ese día algo la distraería demasiado. Eran cerca de las 2:25 y ella debía ir al teatro sólo que había olvidado las partituras en el aula de música, cuando regresó por ellas se encontró Ryan sentado frente al piano.

-Hey Ryan

-Hola Kelsi... no sé me dieron ganas de practicar

-Sólo vengo por las partituras... quédate el tiempo que quieras... te veo luego

-Suerte

Kelsi inconscientemente cerró la puerta, dejando al chico encerrado

---

La señora Darbus comenzó a tranquilizarse cuando vio entrar a todos los chicos aspirantes al teatro, Kelsi llegó y de inmediato fue a ocupar su lugar en el piano.

-Todos asegúrense de apagar sus celulares... gracias- dijo Darbus

La prueba terminó en 45 minutos y Jason estaba muy contento por haber obtenido el papel de Puck, Miss Darbus quiso que los chicos volvieran a ir al día siguiente pues aun faltaba elegir a dos personajes principales.

---

Gabriella estaba viendo la audición y esperó a Kelsi para salir juntas

Ryan ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba encerrado y se puso a enviar mensajes al celular de Kelsi, esperando que fuera a rescatarlo... pero la chica no contestaba

-Esa señora Darbus ¡que rabia le tiene los teléfonos celulares!- dijo Gabriella encendiendo de nuevo el suyo

-Si... ¿podrías prender el mío?- dijo Kelsi dándole su teléfono mientras trataba de guardar las partituras en su mochila

-Mira Kelsi tienes un mensaje- exclamó Gabriella- un minuto... ¡yo conozco este número!... es del chico que me envía los mensajes acerca de Troy

-¿Enserio? Déjame ver

"Kelsi me dejaste encerrado en el salón de música... por favor ven"

-Gaby, este número es de Ryan... creo

-¿A si?- Gabriella se puso muy seria- Vamos por él Kelsi, Ryan tiene muchas cosas que explicarme

* * *

**Hola a todos muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, ahora que ya sali del colegio espero terminar el fic porque quiero escribir un Zacnessa estilo detectivesco jeje**

**Bueno gracias por leer y dejen comentarios ¿si?**

**Los quiero!**


	7. Besos

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7**

**

* * *

**Ryan ya había notado que Kelsi no respondía a los mensajes, casi estaba resignándose a quedarse ahí hasta el día siguiente cuando se le ocurrió llamarle a Sharpay... con un poco de suerte todavía estaba en la escuela y podría ir a sacarlo. 

Apenas unos minutos después estaba la rubia en la puerta, se veía un poco angustiada

-Ry ¿cómo es que te quedaste aquí?- le dijo abrazándolo- debiste llamarme de inmediato

-Me di cuenta hace poco, Kelsi se fue y cerró la puerta y creo que esta descompuesta

-Bueno, ven tenemos que irnos porque tengo que ensayar con Troy a las 5

Ryan salió tras su hermana. Gabriella y Kelsi llegaron luego pero ellos ya se habían ido, un chico del club de teatro estaba frente a la puerta del salón de música, ellas lo vieron

-¿Crees que él sea el de los mensajes?

-No sé, vamos a preguntar

Kelsi se acercó al chico

-Disculpa ¿estabas buscándome, David?

-Ah no, pero creo que la señora Darbus si... mira ahí viene

Kelsi volteo y efectivamente ella se acercaba por el pasillo

-Kelsi querida, mañana quiero escuchar todas las canciones de la obra

-Seguro Miss Darbus, nos vemos

Gabriella estaba muy desconcertada

-Kelsi no entiendo... ¿la señora Darbus es la de los mensajes?

-No estoy segura que ella tenga celular, Gaby

-Entonces no entiendo

Mientras tanto Ryan iba en el auto con Sharpay, ella conducía, él pensaba que le gustó mucho la actitud de su hermana cuando fue a rescatarlo... y se sentía mal por los mensajes

-Eh Sharpay ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, lo que quieras

-¿Tu quieres a Troy?

Ella detuvo el auto, asustando a Ryan y provocando unos ruidos de claxon por parte del conductor que iba detrás

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Bueno... los vi besándose el otro día

Sharpay volvió a encender al auto

-La verdad, Ryan no lo sé... puedo decirte que el beso me gustó mucho pero cuando estábamos en el cine me sentía mal... ya sabes por Gabriella, no somos las mejores amigas pero no me gusta hacerle esto

Ryan quedó impresionado por la respuesta de su hermana, hasta él muchas veces la consideraba oportunista y fría, como casi todos en la escuela, pero su consideración hacia Gabriella hablaba de lo contrario

-Pero si Troy ya no la quiere y tú a él sí...

-Le dije que primero tiene que terminar con Gabriella y que sé de un tiempo para pensar las cosas y que si luego quiere buscarme otra vez... aceptaré salir con él

-Me parece muy sensato

Ryan no se atrevió a confesarle lo de los mensajes, pero prometió mentalmente que no lo volvería a hacer. Pero él no contaba con los planes de Gabriella

---

Gabriella ya había intentado responder los mensajes para obtener una respuesta del espía pero nunca resultaba, esta vez intentó amenazarlo

_"¿Sabes? ya sé quién eres y mañana en la escuela tú y yo tenemos que hablar, hasta mañana querido Ryan"_

El chico Evans leyó el mensaje en su celular... no estaba seguro de cómo ella lo había descubierto pero decidió que se negaría

_"¿Así que piensas que soy Ryan Evans? Pues no podrías estar más alejada de la realidad"_

Gabriella se desalentó un poco aunque igual decidió que tendría que hablar con él frente a frente, era la única pista que tenía y no podía dejarla... faltaban 20 minutos para las 5 y se dispuso a ir a casa de los Evans.

---

Troy llegó temprano a su cita con Sharpay, los dos se fueron de inmediato a una sala especial de ensayos que tenían Ryan y ella en el segundo piso. Troy estaba muy emocionado de verla otra vez y no hacía el menor intento en ocultarlo

-¿Leíste algo del libreto, Troy?

-Me aprendí casi todas las escenas... no quería decepcionarte ya que tú eres una profesional después de tantas producciones escolares...

Ella quedó muy halagada con el comentario

-Bien entonces ensayemos esa donde te digo que Hermia se fue con Lisandro

-De acuerdo

---

Después de comer, Ryan se fue a su habitación y se sentó frente a su computador. Ninguno de los empleados lo vio encerrarse en su cuarto, pero el mayordomo vio ensayando a Sharpay y pensó que Ryan también estaba con ella.

Gabriella llegó a la casa de los Evans dispuesta a aclarar las cosas con Ryan, debía saber si era él o no el que le enviaba esos mensajes acerca de Troy, sobretodo quería saber si él la engañaba con otra o algo por el estilo.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta

-Buenas tardes, señorita

-Hola busco a Ryan ¿esta en casa?

-Desde luego, supongo que usted viene a ensayar también ¿no? acompáñeme

Gabriella no le aclaró nada al hombre y lo siguió escaleras arriba

---

Troy se estaba aburriendo un poco de ensayar pero Sharpay no parecía cansada. Él se sentó en el suelo de madera y la jaló suavemente para que se sentara junto a él

-¿No estas cansada?

-Un poco ¿quieres algo de beber?

-No, prefiero que me des un beso

Y sin esperar la respuesta la besó

Justo en ese momento el mayordomo abrió la puerta del salón de ensayos.

Gabriella pudo ver claramente cómo Troy besaba a Sharpay y salió corriendo por el pasillo dejando al mayordomo sorprendido

Sharpay se soltó de Troy y vio al mayordomo frente a la puerta

-¿Qué sucede Fred?

El hombre seguía tan impactado que no dijo nada sobre Gabriella

-Ah... nada señorita, disculpen ¿no quieren algo de beber?

-Yo quiero un poco de agua, gracias

-Y yo también- dijo Troy

-Enseguida regreso

-Y por favor toca la puerta antes de abrir, Fred

Sharpay se levantó del suelo

-Si vas a seguir con esto, Troy, creo que será mejor que te vayas

-No, disculpa... no lo volveré a hacer si no quieres

-Ya te dije lo que quiero, que primero arregles las cosas con Gabriella y después... - se detuvo en el final de la frase

-¿Y después qué?

-Después tal vez tengamos una oportunidad, pero antes no. Sigamos ensayando

-Bien

--

Gabriella siguió a lo largo del extenso y ancho pasillo hasta que éste terminó. A lo largo del pasillo había varias puertas pero al final había sólo una, ella con lágrimas en los ojos se sentó junto a la puerta y recargada en la pared. Estaba enojada, confundida y especialmente triste por lo que no podía evitar llorar y eso mismo no permitió que mirara la puerta a donde había llegado que tenía algunas calcomanías rodeando un letrero pequeño que decía "Habitación de Ryan"

--

-Ahora practiquemos cuando estamos en el bosque buscando a Hermia y Lisandro

-No entendí bien cuando hay que tomar la pócima

-Eso es más adelante, descuida

Fred llegó con las bebidas y Troy y Sharpay hicieron una pausa

-Después de refrescarnos podríamos ensayar una de las canciones

-Claro, lo que tu quieras

---

Ryan no tardó mucho en escuchar a Gabriella sollozar justo detrás de su puerta, dejó el computador y se acercó para averiguar que producía aquellos extraños ruidos, se sorprendió mucho al descubrir a la muchacha

-¿Gabriella?

Ella levantó la mirada, se levantó lentamente y se arrojó en sus brazos él se quedó muy conmocionado

---

Troy y Sharpay habían terminado sus bebidas y descansado unos minutos

-Será mejor que vayas por la pista de la canción... creo que Kelsi se las dio a Ryan, él debe estar en su habitación

-¿Y dónde esta su habitación?

-Sigue todo el pasillo hasta el fina y es la puerta de la izquierda

---

Ryan había llevado a Gabriella adentro sin cerrar completamente la puerta, le ofreció un pañuelo e hizo que se sentara en la cama, él también se sentó de espaldas a la entrada. Ella poco a poco empezaba a calmarse

-Dime ¿qué es lo que te ocurre, Gaby?

Ella no contestó, miró distraída hacía la entrada de la habitación y vio a Troy que se asomaba tras la puerta, entonces se lanzó sobre Ryan y lo besó ante la mirada asombrada de su novio.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Saludos a todos, que el año 2007 sea el mejor de su vida y espero que de regalo de Navidad atrasado me dejen un review eh!**


	8. Amenazas y declaraciones

Troy todavía no sabía que decir... dos segundos antes estaba ahí de pie detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Ryan viendo cómo él y su novia se besaban... ¿sería capaz de reprocharle su comportamiento?... después de todo hacía unos minutos que él mismo hacía lo mismo con Sharpay... ¿y si Gaby había visto...? era una posibilidad así que decidió hacer como que entendía lo que pasaba

-Hey... espero que eso haya sido un ensayo para la obra

-¿Un qué?- preguntó Gabriella levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Troy visiblemente enojada

-Ensayo... Sharpay y yo también tendremos que besarnos en una escena... hace un rato intentamos practicar esa parte

Gabriella estaba desconcertada... lo que había visto y luego su reacción desesperada... comenzó a analizar todo muy rápido y lo único que quería era que la tragara la tierra

-Creo que debo irme... adiós... Ryan... Troy...- dijo mirándolos a ambos y corriendo hacia la salida

-A veces es así, descuida Ryan- exclamó Troy

En su casa, Gabriella se sentía muy mal... como una tonta... ¿cómo pudo confundir un beso actuado con un real? ¿cómo había dudado de Troy?

Ya convencida de la actitud muy natural de su novio cuando dijo que todo era parte del ensayo decidió que tendría que ofrecerle una disculpa a Ryan, llamó por teléfono a casa de los Evans, los dos hermanos estaban sentados en la sala de TV viendo una película pero la que contestó fue Sharpay

-¿Hola? Habla Sharpay Evans

-Shar, soy Gabriella

-Gaby ¡que sorpresa! ¿entendí mal o fue cierto que estuviste acá hoy?- exclamó Sharpay caminando hacia una ventana, lejos de su hermano

-Si estuve...

-¡Que mala!... ni siquiera te despediste de mí

Del otro lado de la línea, la chica de cabello castaño comenzó a sollozar

-¿Te ocurre algo Gaby?

-Lo lamento mucho Sharpay, es que yo...

-Vamos puedes contarme

-Hoy te vi besándote con Troy

La rubia estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la impresión

-Gabriella yo...

-No, no digas más, ya se que estaban ensayando pero fui una tonta y pensé que ustedes dos... en fin, gracias a Dios que Troy me aclaró todo... pero necesito disculparme con Ryan porque lo besé para darle celos a Troy antes de enterarme de todo...

Sharpay no podía creer lo que oía, Troy había sido capaz de inventar toda una historia para encubrirse

-Eh... Ry esta dormido ya... tuvo un largo día

-¿No sabes si está molesto conmigo?

-Bueno no lo sé, pero descuida... un beso de una chica como tú nunca es motivo de molestia

-Pero dadas las circunstancias...

-Será mejor que lo busques mañana en el colegio... nos vemos Gaby yo igual tengo un poco de sueño

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Shar

Sharpay colgó el teléfono, sintiendo algo muy raro en el estómago... volvió junto a Ryan que seguía mirando la TV sin inmutarse

-¿Quién era, Shar?

Ella no contestó, se quedó mirando fijamente el televisor y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

-Shar ¿qué ocurre? ¿quién llamó? ¿pasó algo? ¿mamá y papá se encuentran bien?

La rubia seguía sin decir palabra

-Por favor dime algo que me estás volviendo loco, Sharpay

Ella miró al chico que también comenzaba a llorar de la desesperación

-Ry... soy la peor persona del mundo

-No entiendo Shar ¿qué te hace pensar eso? No es cierto

-Si lo es... todo este tiempo fingiendo y dañando a una persona inocente... me siento terrible

Ryan la miró sin comprender, ella seguía llorando, él se acercó y la tomo por la barbilla girando su cara hacia él

-Puedes contarme si quieres...

Sharpay le dijo a su hermano toda la verdad sobre Troy, desde el primer beso que él había presenciado hasta su charla con Gabriella

-Y esta mal y es completamente inaceptable pero yo lo quiero Ry, estoy enamorada de Troy pero no quiero que Gabriella sufra por eso

Ryan se quedó mirando a su hermana por un momento, aquella parte sensible de Sharpay era algo que ni él mismo conocía bien y era algo indescriptible

-Shar... no sé que decir... tú eres mi hermana y para mí siempre vas a ser la mejor no importa lo que pase, siempre vas a tener mi apoyo cuando lo necesites y ésta es una de esas ocasiones

El chico puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, que lo abrazó fuerte

-Gracias Ry... pero ¿qué es lo que planeas hacer?

-Tu déjalo todo en mis manos, descuida

Ryan Evans podía parecer un chico no muy alto y delicado pero cuando se trataba de hacer algo por la chica que más quería en el mundo, es decir, su hermana, nada podría detenerlo.

Aquella misma mañana estaba dispuesto a hablar con Troy, su forma de manejar las cosas ya había dañado a mucha gente.

El chico basquetbolista caminaba despreocupado por un pasillo cuando se encontró con Ryan

-Hey ¿cómo te va amigo, todo bien? Me alegro ¿y dónde esta Sharpay? necesitamos aclarar un par de detalles de la obra

-Troy, tenemos que hablar... tu juego debe terminar o toda la escuela se enterará de que eres un deshonesto

-Ryan, no sé de que estas hablando yo...

-No tengo mucho tiempo como para que también intentes engañarme a mí... te vi besando a mi hermana y pienso contarle a tu novia, es injusto que juegues así con las dos

-No te atreverías

-Enserio, no me retes... si no quieres que algo malo suceda sólo debes prometer que no volverás a acercarte a mi hermana hasta que arregles todo con Gabriella, no me importa si vuelven, le dices la verdad y terminan o lo que sea...

-Tú no vas a prohibirme nada Evans...

-Ya veremos, hasta la vista Troy

El chico rubio dio media vuelta y se alejó muy rápido, Troy se dirigió al gimnasio, ninguno de los dos notó que alguien había presenciado toda la discusión desde la primera fila, sin querer, claro y también sin entender mucho al respecto, sin embargo provocaría muchos problemas.

Zeke y Taylor, ajenos al drama entre Troy, Gabriella, Ryan y Sharpay sólo tenían en mente hacer todo lo posible para que Gabriella no actuara con Ryan y que Troy no besara a Sharpay, así que fueron a audicionar ese mismo día a las 2:10 pm, la señora Darbus estaba impresionada

-Nunca imaginé que una chica genio y un basquetbolista pudieran ser tan buenos actores ¿qué estoy diciendo, si Troy y Gabriella...? en fin, los felicito muchachos consiguieron cada uno un papel principal

-Se refiere a Hermia y Demetrio ¿verdad miss Darbus?- exclamó esperanzada Taylor

-Oh no, ya tengo esos personajes... ustedes serán Oberon y Titania

Los dos jóvenes abandonaron el auditorio

-Gran idea Tay... ahora tenemos que salir en la obra y por nada

-No te desanimes, Zeke, así tendremos más posibilidad de vigilarlos...

-Bueh lo que digas... no se cómo va a tomar el entrenador Bolton esto de que Jason, Troy y yo estamos en la obra

Ryan ya estaba en el salón de Ciencias de la Salud cuando llegó Gabriella con Taylor, Gabriella le hizo señas a Ryan para que saliera del aula ante la mirada extrañada de Taylor.

El chico rubio miró de frente a Gabriella, que parecía sumamente nerviosa

-¿Ocurre algo Gaby?

-Ryan... yo... siento mucho lo de ayer

-Eh... olvídalo... ya pasó

-Lamento haberte utilizado para darle celos a Troy

-Ok disculpa aceptada

Ambos se dieron un abrazo de amigos, justo en ese momento llegaba el Dr. House al salón

-Deberías decirle que el chico con el que sale la engaña con otra y que tu estás perdidamente enamorado de ella... permiso tengo que dar clases- dijo cruzando la puerta

Gabriella entró al salón mirando a Ryan y a House con expresión sospechosa.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar con House después de clase, Ryan.

El chico rubio la siguió, entrando también al aula.


	9. Verdades, pleitos y algo de sangre

**Capítulo 9

* * *

**

Ni Ryan ni Gabriella podían concentrarse en clase del doctor House. Los dos se preguntaban porqué había dicho eso antes de entrar al salón _"Deberías decirle que el chico con el que sale la engaña con otra y que tu estás perdidamente enamorado de ella..."._

"¿Es posible que escuchara mi conversación con Troy?"- pensaba Ryan

"¿De dónde sacaría el Dr. House que Ryan esta enamorado de mí?"- pensaba Gabriella

Finalmente la clase terminó y todos salieron, excepto Evans y Montez.

-Eh doctor House ¿podríamos hablar con usted?-dijo Gabriella

-Supongo que no puedo huir con ésta pierna ¿no?- contestó levantando su bastón

-¿Porqué dijo eso de nosotros, antes de iniciar la clase?-dijo Ryan

-Bueno me gusta bromear ¿de acuerdo? E inventar historias... supongo que por eso doy buenos diagnósticos

-Pensé que algo había para que dijera eso- dijo Gabriella

-No, nada en absoluto, y espero que no les cause problemas

-Ninguno, Gaby y yo somos buenos amigos... nada más- aseguró Ryan tratando de sonar convincente

-Bien, bien no pienso ahondar en sus asuntos personales... por cierto Ryan ¿quieres esperar un momento? debo decirte algo de tu tarea

Gabriella salió del aula, mirando a Ryan y a House sospechando que algo planeaban, salió cerrando la puerta pero se quedó a escuchar lo que decían

-¿No crees que deberías decirle, muchacho?

-¿De que habla, profesor?

-Me enteré por casualidad de tu discusión con ese chico... Troy

-¿Va a reprenderme por pelear en el pasillo?

-No, iba a sugerirte que le dijeras la verdad a Gabriella... es mejor que sufra un par de días a que viva con la incertidumbre de no saber si él la engaña

-Es que... no sé como lo tomaría ella, es tan sensible

-Mi opinión es que deberías hablar con ella

Ryan miró al doctor House y caminó hacía la puerta, la abrió y volvió a cerrarla sin poner mucha atención, cuando volvió a mirar al frente se encontró a Gabriella

-Yo también opino que me cuentes, Ryan

Los siguientes días fueron los más dramáticos de los que se tuviera memoria en East High, primero Gabriella se había pelado con Troy en la cafetería frente a todos, lo llamó de todo, desde "estúpido basquetbolista" hasta "sucio traidor" y luego había ido donde Sharpay y la roció con leche desde la cabeza manchando toda su blusa y obvio su cabello. La rubia había tenido que ir a tomar una ducha a los vestuarios de los chicos de baloncesto antes de poder volver a clase.

En la escuela circulaban un montón de historias a propósito del rompimiento entre Troy y Gabriella, muchos decían que él la engañaba con Sharpay y que ella los había descubierto en una situación comprometedora, otros decían que Gabriella engañaba a Troy con Ryan y que nunca esperó que él le devolviera la partida emparejándose con Sharpay, las versiones más alocadas decían que se trataba de un plan para separar a Sharpay de Ryan porque ambos tenían un romance, o que todo era publicidad para la obra ordenada por Darbus y ejecutada por ellos.

Nadie sabía la verdad excepto Ryan que se sentía muy mal por todo aquello que consideraba era su culpa.

Después de hablar con el doctor House él le había confesado a Gabriella que Troy la engañaba con Sharpay, aunque también le aseguró que Sharpay le había dicho que ella no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de Troy, a Gabriella no le pareció buena excusa

-Habría evitado que él la besara... porque ahora es claro que lo que vi en tu casa no fue actuación

Gabriella ya estaba un poco más tranquila cuando le dijo a Ryan

-Enserio te agradezco mucho que me contaras esto, Ryan, eres un buen amigo... no te importó que se tratara de tu hermana

-De hecho si me importa, pero House dice que es preferible que sufras dos días a que vivas con no se qué...

Gabriella lo miró a los ojos y el momento siguiente fue muy extraño para los dos... ella se había acercado mucho a él y se habían besado...

* * *

Sharpay, contrario a lo que se esperaba, no buscó vengarse de Gabriella y mucho menos estaba molesta con ella, comprendía perfectamente que todo aquél drama había sido en parte culpa suya. 

Los dos hermanos Evans estaban así, confundidos y sintiéndose culpables el viernes por la tarde en su casa, cada uno en su habitación... Ryan cansado de sentirse culpable a solas había ido a ver a su hermana

-Creí que iba a salir con tus amigas, Shar- dijo entrando por que la puerta estaba abierta

-No estoy de humor... todo el asunto de Gabriella me tiene alterada

-Supongo que ahora que Troy y ella terminaron ustedes dos...

-No, le dije a Troy que esperara un tiempo... no quiero ser motivo de murmuraciones en la escuela

-Va a tener que pasar mucho tiempo para que la gente se olvide de la escena en la cafetería

-La señora Darbus habló conmigo y dice que no quiere que nuestros problemas se mezclen con la obra

-¿Y a quién le importa ahora su tonto musical? Es tiempo de crisis y ella pensando en eso

-Ya sabes que es la calificación de su materia y todo lo demás... en fin espero que esto no se ponga más mal de lo que ya está

-También espero lo mismo

* * *

La telenovela protagonizada por los Evans, Troy y Gabriella era motivo de atención de toda la escuela y los ánimos se dividían; los del equipo de baloncesto y las porristas veían con buenos ojos la relación entre Troy y Sharpay... el capitán del equipo con la mejor actriz de East High era mejor combinación que la del mismo chico con la niña genio Montez. Los del club de ciencias creían en la reconciliación de Gabriella y Troy y por más raro que pareciera, el club de teatro estaba a favor de la pareja de Gabriella y Ryan... el mejor actor con la mejor cantante de teatro era una estupenda idea. 

Las habladurías, chismes y demás había hecho también que tres chicos no participaran en sus respectivos grupos y ellos eran Zeke, Taylor y Kelsi.

1.- Taylor se enemistó con Gabriella al comprobar que ella iba a todos lados con Ryan

-_Tu sabes que él me gusta... no se cómo se te ocurrió andar con él_

_-Ya te dije que no somos novios, Taylor, y además tú tienes a Chad_

2.- Zeke había peleado con Troy en clase de deportes

_-Creí que eras mi amigo, Troy... nunca pensé que intentaras conquistar a Sharpay sabiendo que yo me muero por ella_

_-Y tú debiste acercarte primero si tanto te importaba_

Ambos había ganado mucha sangre de la nariz al golpearse en el gimnasio.

3. Y finalmente Kelsi, que ocultaba su depresión y disgusto que sentía cada vez que veía a Ryan con Gabriella... incluso se había vuelto un poco rebelde

_-Kelsi querida ¿terminaste el arreglo para el acto 2?_

_-No señora Darbus y no creo terminarlo hasta después del fin de semana... el lunes hablamos ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¿Te ocurre algo, Kelsi?_

_-Nada, nada señora Darbus ¡tengo que irme a mi casa porque quiera estar sola! Adiós_.

Y ante los ojos asombrados de la profesora Darbus, la pequeña compositora había dado media vuelta y salido del salón de música.

Muy pronto todos descubrirían que aquél no era el orden correcto de las cosas, Ryan como amigo principal de Gabriella, Troy rogándole a Sharpay que salieran, Taylor y Zeke celosos de los que antes eran sus mejores amigos y Kelsi convertida en una chica deprimida y rebelde por culpa del desamor... todo estaba mal y la única forma de cambiarlo llegaría con la obra musical "_Sueño de una Noche de Verano"._

Eso era algo que nadie esperaba.

* * *

Hola! disculpen que no actualizaba hace siglos pero es que ya voy a entrar al cole de nuevo y estoy nerviosa. Espero sus reviews y una pequeña nota para **nati2o1o, **sólo por si llega a leer este capítulo... que no creo porque nunca me a dejado un review... en fin yo si leo tu fic nati2o1o y **¿**reconociste la línea inspirada en él? espero que no te disgustes por ello ¿ok?

Besos a todos

Toodles!


	10. Cambios

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic**

* * *

Muy pronto todos descubrirían que aquél no era el orden correcto de las cosas, Ryan como amigo principal de Gabriella, Troy rogándole a Sharpay que salieran, Taylor y Zeke celosos de los que antes eran sus mejores amigos y Kelsi convertida en una chica deprimida y rebelde por culpa del desamor... todo estaba mal y la única forma de cambiarlo llegaría con la obra musical "Sueño de una Noche de Verano". 

Eso era algo que nadie esperaba.

El día programado para la obra era el primer viernes de Octubre y aún faltaban siete días para ello. En siete días podían pasar infinidad de cosas.

Algo de lo que ocurrió primero fue que el Dr. House se regresó a New Jersey. Como les dijo a sus alumnos, extrañaba con ganas fastidiar a Cuddy, Wilson y los Patitos y además tenían un caso grave que no podían resolver sin su ayuda, así que tenía que decirles adiós.

Quizá fue por aquello de que House se había ido, el hombre a pesar de su personalidad había logrado que sus alumnos le tomaran cariño, o quizá fue porque cada vez era más difícil sonreír cuando Gabriella le pedía algo, lo cierto era que aquel día Ryan necesitaba estar solo y escogió el auditorio de la escuela para alejarse del mundo por un rato.

Detrás del telón siempre había escenografía, un piano y demás enseres para el teatro. Ryan caminó entre árboles de cartón y cajas de madera hasta llegar a la cama que habían utilizado en la obra anterior. No era muy cómoda, pero serviría para que el muchacho se recostara.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que Ryan, abrumado, cerrara los ojos y se quedara dormido. Minutos después, las notas de una canción en el piano hicieron que se despertara.

Ryan entreabrió los ojos y vio Kelsi sentada frente al piano, incorporándose sólo un poco la llamó

-¿Kelsi?

La muchacha se volvió y miró a Ryan sobre la cama

-Ryan ¿qué haces aquí¿Te sientes mal? Porque si te sientes mal deberías ir con la enfermera

Él sonrió al verla preocupada

-No, sólo quería estar solo ¿y tú que haces acá?

-Vengo aquí de vez en cuando... también cuando necesito estar sola

Luego de unos minutos, Ryan estaba contándole todo acerca de sus problemas con Gabriella y con su hermana. Los dos estaban plácidamente sentados en el borde de la cama

-Nunca imaginé que me sentiría tan cómodo contándote todo esto Kelsi, eres una gran amiga

Ella sonrió y se acercaron poco a poco... nadie lo planeó, pero Kelsi Nilsen y Ryan Evans se besaron.

Allá afuera, Sharpay tenía problemas para abrir su casillero. Cuando por fin lo logró, todos sus libros y alguna que otra prenda saliera disparadas. Nadie en el pasillo se volvió siquiera a mirarla y la rubia tuvo que empezar a recoger sus cosas por sí misma. Cuando tomaba el último cuaderno color rosa, su mano se encontró con la de un chico: Jason.

-Hola Sharpay

-Hola Jason

-Parece que tuviste un percance

-Si… todas estas cosas en un espacio pequeño… era obvio que algún día sucedería.

Ninguno tuvo plena conciencia de que sucedió después, pero ambos acabaron charlando en un café cercano.

-Me he enterado de que sales con Troy

-No exactamente…

-Él te quiere mucho, Sharpay… créeme es mi amigo

-Jason, no me digas eso, por favor… tu yo sabemos que no puedo querer a Troy… está Gabriella… yo la considero una amiga aún

Sharpay no sabía, pero esa tarde calurosa le iba a dar una vuelta inesperada a su historia

Todos los estudiantes de East High salían alrededor de las 2 p.m. pero los que se quedaban un rato más salían media otra después.

Al parecer, aquel día muchos se había quedado a actividades fuera de horario porque el autobús de regreso a casa iba bastante lleno. Troy subió al autobús con Chad y Zeke, ambos encontraron lugar en la primera fila de asientos… el chico rubio vio un asiento vacío mas allá… se acercó rápidamente pero al llegar se detuvo… junto al asiento vacío iba Gabriella.

Troy se lo pensó dos veces pero al final se decidió

-Eh Gabriella… te importa si me siento?

Ella alzó la mirada hacia el chico basquetbolista

-Claro, adelante

El autobús avanzó y ella se movió un poco en su asiento

-Y ¿Cómo has estado?... ¿Cómo va el equipo?

-Vamos bien… gracias por preguntar

-¿Vendrás más tarde a ensayar la obra?

-Creo que si, es eso o que me asesine Darbus

Ambos rieron

-Troy… he estado pensando

-¿De verás?... ¿Y en qué?

-En que debo saber si ya no siento algo por ti…

Troy abrió mucho los ojos, mirando asustado cómo Gabriella iba acercándose a él

-Eh… pero bueno… eso…

-¿Qué? A que te da miedo que te bese aquí frente a todos…

-Bueno yo…

Gabriella puso una mano sobre el hombro de Troy

-Tranquilo, no me atrevería

Troy suspiró tranquilo, bajando la mirada. Gabriella lo tomó de la barbilla y lo atrajo hacia él, plantándole un beso… que él no pudo negar que lo dejó sintiendo algo…

* * *

Hola a todos!!! 

Me ha alejado un poco de los fics pero estos días de verano y a poco tiempo de que estrenen High School Musical 2 en México, he decidió continuar con esta historia.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado reviews, especialmente para aquellos que leyeron el capitulo 9: Claudia Skyangel, nati2o1o, Julìì.., lovetisdale, Maya24, Lady-Cinderella, mks, Tropay'4ever, Belewien90 y a los que tienen este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas:

. .o0Neleb0o.,Arii.Princess, Belewien90, Daniela09, PS93, Sweet.Candy-Candy.Zashley, anithavila, dbiithaxx.ms.grabeel, lovetisdale, sharpayevans19, Tropay'4ever, nicole-tropay-zashley-fan

¿Qué tal eh?

Parece que por fin tenemos parejas… Sharpay-Jason, Troy-Gabriella, Ryan-Kelsi… ¡sip!

**¡Ah! No creerán que les haría algo así a mis fans Tropay, Ryella y demás ¿verdad?**

Venga, poned comentarios, **_amenazas_**, y claro sugerencias y solicitudes de parejas!!! Dejare que sus reviews decidan el final de esta fic!!!

Los quiero mucho!

* * *


	11. 7 días o Todo Cambio

**Hola! Ya se que hace milenios que no actualizo pero es que, tengo la misma excusa que todos y que enserio es válida ¡la escuela me esclaviza!, por eso espero con ansias el 30 de noviembre jajaja día de la liberación.**

**_Bien este es el último cap, dedicado muy especialmente a las personas que me enviaron reviews, las que añadieron el fic a sus favoritos y/o alertas CHICAS ESTE FIC ES MAS SUYO QUE MIO. Igual dedicatoria special a mi hermanita que adora a Zac/Troy y a mi patito que no importa que no haya ganado el concurso de "La Selección_**".

**_Ahí va! No olviden dejar reviews!!!!

* * *

_**

**"TODO CAMBIO" o "7 días"**

El auditorio de la preparatoria East High de Alburquerque lucía solitario y silencioso, sin embargo, los cientos de motivos griegos dorados y el magnífico cartel de la entrada recordaban que en unas pocas horas el recinto rebosaría de padres de familia y alumnos ansiosos por ver el estreno del musical "Sueños de una noche de Verano".

El guapo protagonista de la obra estaba plácidamente tendido en su cama, con su balón de baloncesto de peluche apretado bajo el brazo. Se le veía tranquilo y feliz a pesar de que en poco rato se tendría que ir al teatro a dar el último ensayo y de que hasta hacía 7 días su vida era un completo desastre.

Todavía recordaba claramente aquella tarde que regresaba de la escuela…

_FLASH BACK_

Al parecer, aquel día muchos se había quedado a actividades fuera de horario porque el autobús de regreso a casa iba bastante lleno. Troy subió al autobús con Chad y Zeke, ambos encontraron lugar en la primera fila de asientos… el chico rubio vio un asiento vacío mas allá… se acercó rápidamente pero al llegar se detuvo… junto al asiento vacío iba Gabriella.

Troy se lo pensó dos veces pero al final se decidió

-Eh Gabriella… ¿te importa si me siento?

Ella alzó la mirada hacia el chico basquetbolista

-Claro, adelante

El autobús avanzó y ella se movió un poco en su asiento

-Y ¿Cómo has estado?... ¿Cómo va el equipo?

-Vamos bien… gracias por preguntar

-¿Vendrás más tarde a ensayar la obra?

-Creo que si, es eso o que me asesine Darbus

Ambos rieron

-Troy… he estado pensando

-¿De verás?... ¿Y en qué?

-En que debo saber si ya no siento algo por ti…

Troy abrió mucho los ojos, mirando asustado cómo Gabriella iba acercándose a él

-Eh… pero bueno… eso…

-¿Qué? A que te da miedo que te bese aquí frente a todos…

-Bueno yo…

Gabriella puso una mano sobre el hombro de Troy

-Tranquilo, no me atrevería

Troy suspiró aliviado, bajando la mirada. Gabriella lo tomó de la barbilla y lo atrajo hacia él, plantándole un beso… que él no pudo negar que lo dejó sintiendo algo…

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

¿Quién iba a decir que ese beso solucionaría tantas cosas?

En casa de los Evans, Sharpay armaba bastante jaleo… estaba nerviosa, iba de una lado para otro repitiendo los diálogos. Ryan la miraba extrañado

-Hermana, enserio que no lo entiendo… ¿cómo es que sientes tantos nervios? Creo que nunca te había visto así

-Es que nunca había tenido que actuar bajo estas circunstancias ¡detesto la obra!... ¡detesto a Darbus y Shakespeare!... Ryan¡no se si me presente en el teatro!

-Pero papá dijo que vendrían desde París sólo para vernos ¡tienes que estar ahí!

La rubia no contestó, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ryan sabía que los acontecimientos de los 7 días posteriores a su beso con Kelsi y a la partida del Dr House eran los que tenían así a Sharpay.

Recordó a la pequeña compositora y tomó su teléfono celular para llamarla

-Hola Kelsi

-¡Ryan! Qué sorpresa

-¿Estás lista para la tarde?

-Claro, me muero por tocar ¿y tú?

-Mmm si bueno quería hablarte de Sharpay, últimamente tú y ella son buenas amigas y ahora esta pasando por una crisis terrible de nervios… se me ocurrió que podrías venir a hablar con ella

-Desde luego, estaré ahí lo más pronto posible

-Tal vez quisieras irte con nosotros de aquí directo al teatro

-Eh… es que quedé con Jason… me dijo que pasaría por mi

-Oh…

-Nos vemos en un rato Ryan, adiós

-Bye Kelsi

El rubio se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía recordar la sensación de los labios de Kelsi sobre los suyos, aquél día en que se sentía tan confundido y hastiado que se había ido a dormir al auditorio de la escuela. ¿Quién diría que sólo 7 días después su vida era completamente maravillosa como para impedir que volviera a ese estado de depresión?

A unos pocos kilómetros de ahí, la otra protagonista de la obra, una linda morena de ojos castaños iba de un lado a otro de su habitación sosteniendo contra su cuerpo el magnífico vestido que utilizaría en el teatro. Parecía una niña pequeña disfrutando del momento.

De pronto el ruido de su celular recibiendo una llamada la asustó un poco. Fue hasta el aparato y contestó

-¿Hola?

Una voz masculina respondió al otro lado de la línea

-Gaby, hola preciosa… me preguntaba si te gustaría que pasara por ti para ir al teatro

-Sería fantástico, pero no quiero que te desvíes por mi culpa… además tienes que ir con tus padres ¿no? Mejor nos vemos allá

-Como digas, lindura, te amo

-Yo también te amo

La señora Darbus había dispuesto de todo para que el estreno fuera todo un éxito. Todos los actores secundarios estaban ahí para ayudarla a ultimar detalles. También en el teatro se encontraban Zeke y Taylor, que habían quedado inmersos en el asunto por obra de los celos absurdos.

-No puedo creer que ahora tenga que actuar frente a un montón de gente porque estaba celoso de Troy

-Yo tampoco- respondió Taylor riendo- pero fue bueno que Gabriella perdonara mis tonterías y me ayudara a prepararme para hoy

-Si… no puedo creer como fuimos capaces de tratar así a nuestros amigos.

-¡Me muero de ganas de que Chad me vea con mi vestuario de la obra!

-Jajaja… yo invité también a alguien

-¡Zeke!... ¿porqué no me habías contado nada?... dime ¿quién es ella?

-Martha, resultó que la encanta cocinar igual que a mí, compartimos la misma pasión

-Suena genial, me alegro mucho por ti

-Gracias, Taylor… yo también estoy contento de que todo este embrollo terminara con nosotros de muy buenos amigos y de todos los demás francamente felices

-Si, fue extraordinario como todo se arregló

La señora Darbus se dio cuenta de que ellos dos no hacían nada

-Zeke! Taylor! A trabajar por favor… ¡tenemos una obra que presentar!

Sólo unas pocas horas después se presentó la comedia de Shakespeare, "Sueños de una noche de verano", como se tenía previsto, en el auditorio de East High. Al final, cuando todos los actores hicieron una reverencia ante al público, el aplauso fue ensordecedor. Todos sonrientes se abrazaban y felicitaban por su éxito y la señora Darbus iba por ahí dando saltitos de contento y diciendo que quizá harían otra representación.

Ya cuando el telón cayó, los actores fueron retirándose en grupos; dejando solos a los 4 principales. Se miraban entre si sin decir nada, Ryan fue el primero en romper el hielo.

-Bueno, parece que hemos pasado la materia de Darbus

-Sin duda alguna- dijo Troy entre risas

-¿Qué tal si vamos a festejar todos ahora mismo? Conozco un lugar que seguro les agradaría- sugirió el rubio posando su mirada a su hermana y a Gabriella que evitaban mirarse a los ojos.

-Sería grandioso- dijo Sharpay sin mucho ánimo

Gabriella por fin se volvió a mirarla

-Sharpay, se que no he tratado de arreglar las cosas contigo estos días… yo… siento mucho todo lo que te hice pasar

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas al tiempo que se arrojaba en los brazos de Gabriella

-Oh no, no tienes de que disculparte yo tampoco me porté muy bien y tenías todo el derecho de enojarte

-Nada justifica mi proceder… ¡venga, que bañarte en leche frente a media escuela no es cualquier cosa!- respondió sin poder reprimir una ligera sonrisa

La rubia sonrió a su vez y le pasó un brazo por los hombros

-Ya lo superaré, después de nuestro éxito arrollador de esta noche no habrá quién vuelva a recordarlo. Venga vamos a celebrar "cuñadita" (en México, la novia de mi hermano).

Gabriella la miró divertida al escuchar la expresión que Sharpay había usado, las dos se encaminaron a la salida, seguida por los chicos, que a sus espaldas chocaban las manos en gesto de victoria. Se apresuraron un poco para unírseles.

-¡Chicos! Me había olvidado por un momento de ustedes- exclamó Sharpay en broma

-Vaya… - respondió Troy fingiendo enojo

-¿Te confieso un secreto?- dijo Sharpay a Troy en un susurro- por poco y no me presento en el teatro… me moría de nervios de tener que actuar juntos y sobretodo de tener que besar a mi novio en escena frente a todo el mundo ¿no es cierto Ryan?

-Ya y a mi me hacía tanta ilusión…- comentó Troy abrazándola

-Yo igual me moría de ganas de usar ese vestido de princesa y compartir el escenario con mi muy talentoso novio- exclamó Gabriella mirando a Ryan

-Basta ya Gaby que me sacas los colores!

Los cuatro rompieron en sonoras carcajadas y siguieron caminando para salir del auditorio, dispuestos a celebrar que ahora todo iba de maravilla y confiados en que así sería siempre.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les halla gustado… se que quedan unas pocas cosas al aire sobretodo el asunto de cómo el beso ayudó a resolver todo. Jeje si leen con cuidado se dan cuenta de que hizo que Troy y Gabriella se dieran cuenta de que ya no sentían lo mismo.**

**Espero haber quedado bien con todos, complacido sus exigencias. Opté por el Tropay y Ryella porque más gente lo pidió pero hubo igual un toque de Troyella, Ryelsi, Chaylor, Japey, Jelsy, Zepay y demás a lo largo de la historia.**

**Dejad reviews siquiera para decir que debo dedicarme a otra cosa jajaja. Los quiero y muchas gracias a todos por seguirme hasta acá.**


End file.
